Painful Love
by Hiei Girl 003
Summary: Martin and Diana are attending college along with Marvin and fellow Torrington seniors upon graduation Martin likes Diana, but she along with every other girl have the hots for Marvin, and Martin deals with rejection and someone else's unwanted affection.


**Painful Love **by Hiei Girl 003

Martin Mystery

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rated: T for slight adult situations as well as homosexual pairings and light swearing.

Pairings: One-sided Martin/Diana, one-sided (at first) Marvin/Martin, one-sided Diana/Marvin,

Fangirls/Marvin, Male OC/Martin, one-sided Arnold/Martin, one-sided Jenny/Marvin, possible Java/

Martin and past one-sided Martin/Jenny.

**Summary**

Martin and Diana are now 18 and attending college while continuing their jobs at The Center

full-time. While Martin is struggling to hide his non-platonic feelings about Diana, certain events

as well as Diana's huge crush on Marvin make everything go from bad to worse. Meanwhile,

someone else (not Marvin) has more than friendship on his/her mind towards Martin.

A/N: This story is going to be a het/shonen ai story in order to appeal to those who like both types

of relationships. And for those of you who hate homosexual relationships; WTF are you doing here

in the first place?! I wrote in the summary that their would be slash pairings, so for those of you

are disgusted with slash or yaoi and all that crap you can hightail it out of my story. You have

been warned.

**Story**

Martin sighed heavily as he flopped bonelessly onto the bed in his tiny dorm room. The 18

year old college student turned over, staring sadly out his window at the clear, night sky. The

stars twinkled brightly as the moon cast its glow over the silent campus. Shadows danced

wildly in the wind as it blew through the treetops.

His thoughts drifted towards his stepsister Diana. _I wish I could tell her how I feel_. His eyes

glistened brightly with unshed tears as disgust crept into his gut.

"Dammnit!" he shouted angrily as he slapped his hand to his cheek, "How the hell can I keep this

up?! It's only a matter of -"

An even louder shriek cut him off. "Will you please be quiet Martin? _Some_ of us still have

exams to study for!" his step-sister's shrill voice rang out. "You're unbelievable, have you no

respect for anyone but yourself?!"

Martin laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his bed in embarassment. "Sorry Di, I

was playing Goo Zombies 3 and I just got myself killed! I guess I should have ducked instead

of-"

His sister burst furiously into his room, eyes blazing, before she blanched and shrieked in shock

she noticed that her goofball of a step-sibling was naked save for a pair of Scooby Doo boxers that

looked like they were about to fall off of his thin frame.

For a second Diana caught herself wondering if _every _part of him was tan before she caught herself.

Drawing herself up in a pathetic attempt to intimidate her brother, she glared evilly at him.

"Honestly, is it too much to ask you to be _quiet_ for once? I really need to study for this exam; it's

important!" Pausing to catch her breath she glared at him some more. "And put on some clothes

while you're at it, pervert!"

"How am I the pervert?!" Martin spat angrily. " You're the one who barged into my room without

even bothering to knock! If you had then I could have told you I wasn't properly dressed!"

His sister huffed indignantly before whipping around as she crossed her arms. "Whatever, dunce,

just try not to make so much noise."

Turning, her glare hardened even more. "Shouldn't you be studying as well, you big dummy? If

you think I'm going to let you copy my paper during the exam then you've got another thing

coming!"

"Hah, Martin Mystery doesn't need to copy anyone's work. I've got this exam in the bag."

"Don't tell me you're planning on stealing the answers to the test again!"

"DIANA? How could you even think-"

"Oh quit your whining, I know you're up to something Martin Mystery, and I plan on making sure

whatever you have planned doesn't work!"

With that said Diana Lombard, step-sister and secret crush of Martin Mystery turned and

stomped out of the room, missing the sigh of relief emmiting from her "brother."

Martin wiped the sweat off his brow before sliding his boxers off and climbing into bed. _That was _

_too close. _Standing there half-naked in front of Diana (who'd been wearing a tight-fitting nightgown

had only served to bring both his emotions (and his hormones) to a near-frenzy, and he didn't even

want to think of the complications of what could have happened if he'd had an erection right in front

of her.

He came to a conclusion as his friend Arnold (I think that's his name, y'know the blond nerd with

glasses) came barging into his room. He sat up, the sheet clinging to his legs and hips, and

came to a conclusion.

_I need to start locking my door_.

TBC.


End file.
